


MCU AUs

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Regency, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: various aus for various Marvel characters
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Cowboy Bucky

“Hello, ma’am. You’re looking mighty pretty today.”

You looked up, seeing a handsome cowboy in front of you. A smile lit your face. Bucky was the best cowboy you’d ever meet.

“Bucky, you know you don’t need to call me ma’am,” you said. “You know perfectly well what to call me.”

A mischievous smile grew on Bucky’s face. “Alright then, doll.”

You rolled your eyes, even as you giggled. The cowboy’s flirtation made your day ever better, even if it did make you blush sometimes. Even if nothing came of it, you enjoyed Bucky’s attention. But then you saw the slight blush on his face.

“What is it, Bucky?”

The cowboy shuffled on his feet. “I was wondering if you’d like to go to the barn dance on Saturday with me?”

If possible, your grin grew even bigger. “I’d love to!”

“Then I’ll see you soon, doll,” Bucky sighed in relief and winked.


	2. Baker Steve

“Flour, sugar, eggs, cocoa…”

Steve mumbled the ingredients he needed for chocolate cupcakes as he gathered them. Bucky smiled as he watched Steve. He knew better than to interrupt the Captain once he started a baking binge. Besides, Steve looked pretty sexy when he was baking and Bucky got lots of sugar and fun out of it.

And it looked like Steve was trying out a new recipe for the café. He always wanted to have something that would stand out. Bucky was excited to try whatever Steve cooked up. He would forever be Steve’s willing taste tester, because whatever Steve baked ended up tasting amazing.

When Steve was done, Bucky was reading. He looked up when the final timer buzzer sounded.

“Time for a taste test?”

Steve grinned and nodded.


	3. Pirate Clint

“Hawkeye!”

Clint looked to the member of his crew that called his name. “Yes, Quicksilver?”

“There’s a ship on the horizon, looks like it’s Hydra.”

A smirk grew. “Get the cannons ready!”

Pietro looked concerned, which Clint caught. He went to the young pirate.

“What’s wrong?”

“The Hydra ship- it looks like it’s the Winter Soldier.”

Clint grinned. That meant his husband was on the run. Time to bring him in.

“Perfect.”


	4. Lord Odinson

Every debutante and her mother were talking about Lord Odinson. The brave Lord Odinson who went to war and came back a hero. So handsome, so strong, so rich , so…

Perfect.

And you hated the ever so omnipresent Duke for it. Not that you’d ever met Lord Odinson, Of course. He’d been away at war when you were presented for your first season. But you hated how the only thing that the ton could talk about was Lord Odinson. You could only think that with how perfect he supposedly was, he could only be arrogant.

Until you met him.

The moment you first saw Lord Odinson, you realized he was just as handsome as the gossips reported. The moment you were introduced, you realized how charming he was. And the moment you started talking to Lord Odinson, you realized how humble he was. By the time the night was supposed to end, you felt as if you knew Lord Odinson your whole life.

“Please, call me Thor. I dislike being Lorded and bowed to.”

You blushed, not sure if you could call Lord Odinson- Thor- by his first name. But you enjoyed the feeling you got from his asking you to do so. He kissed the back of your hand as he bid you farewell.

“I hope to see you in the future, my dear.”


End file.
